Beast Squad
by hannibal1996
Summary: Sue has taken over Beast Squad but now a new terrorist has arrived but there is more to him than you think. The team must work together to stop this terrorist and uncover who he really is. Kicks off phase 2 of my Sin collection.
1. The first mission

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie. This is basically the first story for my spin-off trilogy in phase 2 of my Sin collection.**

Beast Squad chapter 1: The first mission

Sue Snell was walking down the corridor with two men in suits and one in a military uniform.

''So why are they called Beast Squad?'' One of the men in suits asked.

''They say it is because they are a squad and as I quote, beasts in the battlefield.'' Sue replied. She really hated that name and really wanted them to change it.

''So what are they up to now?'' The man in the military uniform asked, he was a general.

A loud bang was heard and Boss burst through the door. He got up and brushed off the flames and looked at Sue standing with the others who were in shock. Boss looked and smiled at them, he then walked back into the room.

''What the hell are you lot doing?'' Sue screamed as she walked in. Firebug and Raidon were cleaning their guns. Illusion was reading a book whilst Waterbender was practising her water manipulation. Boss started to lift weights.

''Just preparing for another training session.'' Firebug said. Sue knew it was him who created the explosion which sent Boss through the door.

''Well you better go then.'' Sue said. Raidon and Firebug picked up their swords and walked out with Boss.

''May we see?'' One of the men in suits asked.

''If you can survive the greatness.'' Raidon yelled. Raidon and Firebug then highfived.

Raidon and Firebug were stood in an arena like took out their swords and charged it with their power. Boss walked up to them.

''So what is this?'' The military man asked.

''You see Raidon and Firebug cannot create their powers so Firebug has a miniature lighter on both of his hands and Raidon has a miniature taser on both of his hands. They then take the fire or electricity and put it into the sword. Boss was developed as a human tank, the power acts as more of a healer but also assists with hitting by adding power.'' Sue explained.

Raidon and Firebug went to attack Boss. They started hitting Boss but he blocked them all with his arms. He then punched Firebug which sent him across the room and then slammed Raidon into the ground.

''Does he ever speak?'' One of the men in suits asked.

''No.'' Sue replied. They didn't know why he couldn't speak since he was at the peak of health but they just assumed he would with time.

''Little help.'' Firebug yelled as he was on the floor.

Illusion and Waterbender were in their room. There was five beds with a kitchen and a bathroom. They constantly complained about getting their own room since they were girls but they couldn't until they were relocated.

''So what is the book about?'' Waterbender asked. She was making some water turn into a horse and gallop around the room/

''One of Carrie Whites, I can't believe she writes books now.'' Illusion said.

''She wrote fiction for a newspaper. What is it called?'' Waterbender asked.

''Its is called Sin never dies. Its a weird title but I like it.'' Illusion said as she read the book. A light started to flash red and a siren noise came on. Raidon, Firebug and Boss walked in.

''Looks like we are being deployed.'' Raidon yelled as he walked in.

''Lets hope they can deal with the greatness.'' Firebug said. They all got their equipment and walked out.

They all wore red suits with a skull mask. They had sword and assault rifles. Sue walked up to them.

''This is it. Some guys have taken a building hostage. They are heavily armed and trigger happy so don't do anything stupid.'' Sue said. She knew they didn't care. They walked towards the van singing hooked on a feeling.

Around twenty minutes later Beast Squad arrived at the hostage area. The building was surrounded by police and helicopters.

''I love being out in the open.'' Firebug said as he walked out.

''Yeah I know right.'' Illusion said.

''Who exactly are you?'' One of the policemen asked. One of the criminals was looking at them from the window.

''Illusion do your thing.'' Raidon said. Illusion made it look like they were not there whilst they walked in.

There were three criminals who had five hostages. Beast squad were heading towards them.

''I got this.'' Raidon said. The power suddenly went out.

''I said no games.'' One of the criminals screamed. He took a hostage and put her against the window.

One of the criminals walked outside for a second. The then burst through the walls and Boss walked in. The others walked in.

''Get that guy away from the hostages.'' Raidon said to Waterbender. Waterbender made the water in the pipes burst out and hit the criminal. Raidon then electrocuted him.

''Now what do we do with you?'' Firebug asked. The final criminal was up by a window and had a hostage. A fireball appeared in Firebugs hand. Kamehameha

''Kamehameha'' Firebug yelled.

Sue was talking to one of the police officers.

''Yes they are very professional.'' Sue said. A burning body hit the ground. Sue got the look of dread in her face.

Firebug, Raidon and Waterbender were walking down the corridor.

''Well that was interesting.'' Waterbender said.

''Are you off to see Amy?'' Firebug asked Raidon/

''Yeah probably, what about you?'' Raidon asked. He and Amy, who was Sues daughter had become friends.

''Not so fast, we have been reassigned.'' Sue said as she walked up behind them.

''Where?'' Waterbender asked.

''Off the coast. It is called USS Superman.'' Sue said. The three started to celebrate.

''When do we go?'' Waterbender asked.

''In a few weeks, and yes you get your own rooms.'' Sue replied.

A man walked into a meeting. There was ten people including Sue.

''As you know we have been looking for this man. We have dubbed him John Doe for obvious reasons. We got a tip to his location. It was Sochi, Russia. We sent five agents to extract him. This is what happened.'' The man said. He played the video. A man dressed in completely in black with black gelled hair. He was approached by five men. Sue watched as the guy took down the five agents easily.

''This man was apart of Charles Palmers experiments. He was a one-off an accident. This guy has reality warping powers.'' The man continued.

''My team can do it.'' Sue said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I need to know if you liked this and what would you like to see next. I have a twitter account on my profile where I will post updates about the stories and exclusive character posters. I am also publishing a Ralph and Rachel story so what would you like to see next? Until next time, have fun.**


	2. The prisoner

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie. I am uploading early because I am busy tomorrow. **

Beast Squad chapter 2: The prisoner

A military convoy was driving through a desert. There was a truck with two jeeps both sides of it. Boss was stood in the middle of the road. Illusion made it look like there was a tree in the road. The convoy started to slow down and boss ran up to the first car and destroyed it. Raidon and Firebug removed the camouflage blankets in them and destroyed the other two vehicles. Boss took out the guys in the other car. Illusion and Waterbender walked up to them.

The five looked at the truck.

''What do you think is inside?'' Illusion asked.

''Hopefully, something that will help us.'' Firebug replied.

''Boss, would you mind opening the doors.'' Raidon asked. Boss ripped the doors open. A man started to fire out of the truck.

''Enough of that.'' Waterbug said. She then shot the soldier. Illusion walked in and opened a box.

''What is it?'' Firebug asked.

''Something that would change the course of our mission.'' Illusion said. She pulled out a small box. It had several tubes and lights inside.

''Thats a bomb.'' Raidon said.

Raidon and Firebug were in a room. The bomb was in a table and Sue burst in.

''What the hell is it?'' Sue asked.

''Its a bomb but not any bomb.'' Firebug said.

''It sends out an electromagnetic pulse when it is primed. When the detonator will then be activated and that is when the explosion happens but that is the interesting bit.'' Raidon explained.

''Why?'' Sue asked.

''These parts do nothing. The explosion is impossible but there is this. A radio transmitter.'' Firebug explained as he handed Sue the radio transmitter.

''What does it do?'' Sue asked.

''It sends a message and we can trace it.'' Raidon said.

''You see when John Doe gets the message he can use his reality warping power thing and create chaos.'' Firebug explained. The two chest bumped.

''There is no way he is that powerful. He can maybe make glass so weak he can smash it or destroy a car's wheels but not a full blown attack.'' Sue said. She didn't want to

''But with an amplifier he could. You see Charles had all these things being made and what if he made something like that. He was like a modern Moriarty, he is hell and he had everything being made.'' Raidon said.

''Look at us.'' Firebug added and the two fist bumped. The computer started to go off.

''What is that all about?'' Sue asked.

''We found him.'' Raidon said.

''He is in Paris, France.'' Firebug added.

Beast squad were in an airplane. They were about to land.

''So are you meeting Amy there?'' Waterbender asked.

''I asked Sue about it and guess what she said.'' Raidon said.

''Never in a million years.'' Illusion said and they laughed. They were wearing their new silver armour. They had personalised colours on their armour, pistol, sword and headset. They had dyed their hair to their colour

''Leave the swords here and put a coat over yourself.'' Waterbender said as the landing light started to flick.

Firebug and Waterbender were standing opposite sides of the street. They were talking through their head set.

''Have you seen him yet?'' Firebug asked.

''No, not yet.'' Waterbender replied. They saw a man dressed in black. He had pitch black hair. He was John Doe.

''I think we have him.'' Firebug said. John looked at him and started running. Firebug and Waterbender instantly started to run after him.

''He is heading for the Eiffel tower.'' Waterbender yelled.

John ran through the crowds and jumped over several cars. A policeman tried to stop him but John pushed him into a car. John started to run through the crowds. Boss started to catch up with him quickly but John disappeared.

''Where did he go?'' Illusion asked.

''On the tower.'' Firebug yelled. John was climbing up the tower. he was standing on the side.

''You know what to do.'' Waterbender said to Raidon.

Raidon fired a burst of electricity at the tower electrocuting John. He started to fall and Boss jumped up to catch him.

They were back on the USS Superman. Sue walked into the cell block. Waterbender and Raidon were stood there watching John Doe.

''How is he?'' Sue asked.

''He hasn't said a word.'' Waterbender said.

''I would love to stay but I have to go and meet Amy. Thanks.'' Raidon said as he walked out.

''Just don't do anything stupid.'' Sue said.

''We are still in France aren't we?'' Raidon asked jokingly. Illusion walked in.

''Boss is working out and Firebug is working on this guys bomb.'' Illusion said.

''It wont work. The bomb will go off even if you deactivate it.'' John said.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Waterbender asked. Sues phone went off and she walked out.

''I am the trigger for those bombs. You have just brought me within range.'' John said.

''Get Firebug.'' Waterbender screamed at Illusion. Illusion ran out looking for him.

''Vivian, what is it?'' Sue asked. The power suddenly went off.

Raidon had met Amy by the helicopter and they were flying towards the town. The lights on the USS Superman turned off.

''That's weird.'' Amy said. An explosion came from the USS Superman.

''What the hell.'' Raidon said.

Waterbender was still outside Johns cell. The cell door started to melt and John walked up to her. The cell block was covered in smoke and electric cables were hanging down.

''You really think these things work on me.'' John said. The bracelet that cancels out the powers suddenly burst. Waterbender fell unconscious.

John walked past an unconscious Sue. The doors started to burst as he walked up to them. A soldier ran up to him but instantly fell to the ground. John started to make the USS Superman shake.

Raidon and Amy were in the helicopter.

''What is going on?'' Amy asked. The USS Superman started to sink slowly.

''I think I should get ready.'' Raidon said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I need to know if you liked this and what would you like to see next. I have a twitter account on my profile where I will post updates about the stories and exclusive character posters. To sum up; Is everyone ok? How will they get out of this? Until next time, have fun.**


	3. Surviving

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie. **

Beast Squad chapter 3: Surviving

Raidon and Amy were in a helicopter. The USS Superman was up in flames.

''We need to get over there now.'' Raidon said to the pilot.

''We cannot go over there.'' Amy argued.

''Why not?'' Raidon asked.

''It is on fire. Water is in there and you control electricity.'' Amy said. She thought Raidon would know this but he didn't care.

''Fair point. Take her to the mainland.'' Raidon said to the pilot.

''What?'' Amy asked. She was clearly annoyed.

''Sorry babe, don't do anything I would do.'' Raidon said as he jumped out.

''Peter.'' Amy yelled. She rarely used his real name but she did when she was annoyed with him.

Raidon jumped into the water. He wasn't wearing his armour but his healing factor managed to fix any wounds that he had obtained. He managed to get inside the ship. It was burning and he could barely see anything.

Waterbender woke up. She was sick a little but the heat got to her. Sue was on the ground unconscious.

''Sue, are you ok? Please wake up.'' Waterbender said as she inspected the unconscious Sue.

''Anyone around?'' Raidon yelled. He was trying to make his way through the smoked out corridors.

''Raidon. In the holding cells now.'' Waterbender screamed. There were several bursts of fire but she managed to manipulate some water to put it out. Raidon ran towards them.

''Are you ok?'' Raidon asked.

''We need to get to the others.'' Waterbender said. Raidon walked up to a lightbulb and took out some copper wiring. He wrapped it around his hands and then took a spark. He then made more electricity from the spark and then fused it with the copper. His hands now had electricity around them.

''I thought it would be handy.'' Raidon said.

''She had no pulse.'' Waterbender said. She was building up tears.

''Hang on.'' Raidon said. He then put his hands on Sue. He fired a jolt of electricity through her which seemed to work.

''What the hell.'' Sue said. Waterbender managed to use her powers to heal her.

''I need your help.'' Illusion said. She was stood in the corner. Waterbender, Raidon and Sue got up to follow her.

''Where is Amy?'' Sue asked Raidon. She was very stern.

''She is safe.'' Raidon replied.

Illusion took them to Firebugs room. Illusion was stood outside, she had used her powers to make an image of herself. The room was covered in fire and some debris had fallen.

''I got this.'' Waterbender said. She used the water to put the fire out but the debris was still in the way.

''Hang on.'' Illusion said. Shortly Boss arrived. This body was covered in more scars and burns, they were healing quickly. He managed to lift up the debris. Raidon and Waterbender walked in. Firebug was on the floor covered in burn marks. He had done his best to protect himself from the fire but it was not enough.

''What do we do?'' Sue asked. She knew what was happening.

''Hang on.'' Raidon said. He slapped Firebugs chest several times but with no results. He wasn't prepared to give up. On the fifth time Firebug started to heal until he woke up.

''What happened? Please tell me you didn't draw on my head.'' Firebug said. He had completely healed now and his hair had grown back. It was black.

The ship started to shake.

''We need to get out of here.'' Sue said.

Everyone started to run down a corridor. They had tried to help some people along the way but they ended up being killed by fire or drowning. The shaking was getting worse and people were struggling to stand.

Boss ripped a wall apart and they managed to climb outside. Three helicopters were surrounding the area and John was at the edge.

''I see you survived, lets see if we can change that.'' John said. The helicopters started to malfunction and crash on the ship. Beast Squad and Sue were trying to dodge the explosions but with little luck. John was making the waves get bigger. The ship was going up and down rapidly and violently. Water was constantly splashing them and even the city. He was creating a tsunami.

''Raidon, you know what you need to do.'' Firebug said. Raidon nodded. The waves was starting to finish ripping the ship apart.

''You cannot win.'' John said. Firebug made some fire go p in the air and explode distracting John. Raidon then fired the electricity on the wire onto the ground. The ground was wet and he made it travel towards John which electrocuted him. He was thrown into the sea as a result.

Beast Squad and Sue were eventually picked up by a helicopter and taken to the mainland. Several other sailors aboard the USS Superman were recovered but most were killed. John was never found and presumed dead.

''Hey guys.'' Sue said as she walked into a cafeteria. Beast Squad and Amy were there. They had been taken to a military base and had to wait for further orders. Amy was there because she is Sues daughter and Raidon refused to let her leave.

''What was it like dying?'' Waterbender asked.

''It was weird. I didn't see my entire life flash before my eyes, that would be depressing.'' Firebug replied. He was still a little on edge after the events.

''You did well protecting yourself against that much fire.'' Illusion said. Firebug just smiled.

''Are you ok Amy?'' Sue asked her daughter.

''I'm ok, not the worst date I ever had but certainly memorable.'' Amy replied. Raidon chuckled a little.

Vivian was walking down a corridor. She was very, very annoyed. She then walked into a laboratory.

''What is it?'' Vivian asked.

''We found him, we found Darius Slate.'' The scientist said. He took down some curtains to reveal John Doe, whose real name was Darius Slate.

''Is he dead?'' Vivian asked. His body was heavily scarred.

''Only for a little longer.'' The scientist said. Vivian smiled.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I need to know if you liked this and what would you like to see next. I have a twitter account on my profile where I will post updates about the stories and exclusive character posters. To sum up; John Doe is actually called Darius. It may get a little confusing because it ties in with my Rachel Lang story which will be published soon. Until next time, have fun.**


	4. The hunt

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie. **

Beast Squad chapter 4: The hunt

Raidon and Boss burst into a small dark room.

''I think this is it?'' Raidon said as he opened up a computer. Several programs started to load.

''Have we got anything?'' Firebug asked. He was covering the staircase.

''Hey guys, I think I can see something.'' Illusion said. She and Waterbender were on an opposite skyscraper. They were in the Glasgow.

''What is it?'' Sue asked. She was in an office with several other people. They were watching what was happening through a satellite link and through cams on the squad.

''A lorry has stopped in the middle of the road.'' Waterbender said down the radio. She looked at the lorry through her scope.

''Why is that a problem?'' Firebug asked.

''I don't know if you have seen these readings but they are not good.'' Raidon said. He found a map on the computer. It was of the world with several locations marked.

Waterbender looked at the lorry. A man got out of it and sent a text. He then threw the phone away.

''I think we have a problem.'' Raidon said. Boss went over to look at what was happening. Sue looked at the readings from the camera.

''Get out of there now.'' Sue yelled. It was one of Darius' bombs.

The lorry then went up in flames. The explosion went to the top of the buildings and consumed the street in fire. Waterbender and Illusion were protected by Waterbenders water shield. Firebug managed to stop the fire from reaching him. Raidon and Boss were safe in the room.

''I guess the room was designed to survive the explosion.'' Raidon said as he inspected the walls. Boss started to look around.

The fire disappeared quickly but the building was still burning. A helicopter arrived to pick up Waterbender and Illusion. There was very little smoke so it was easy to fly in.

''We need to get hold of the others.'' Illusion said.

Firebug was walking through the burning building. The helicopter approached his floor.

''Hey guys, are you around?'' Firebug asked.

''Hey, what is happening?'' Raidon replied.

''We are getting a lift.'' Firebug said as he jumped into the helicopter.

''Are you ready boss?'' Raidon asked as he unplugged the laptop. Boss kicked the door down and they walked through the destroyed building. They jumped into the helicopter.

''That was unlike any explosion I have ever seen.'' Firebug said.

''What do you mean?'' Waterbender asked.

''The fire, it wasn't that hot and there was no smoke.'' Firebug pointed out.

''So you think there is more going on?'' Waterbender asked again.

''Yeah, I think there is something going on.'' Firebug answered.

The helicopter arrived at a military airfield. They all got into a private plane.

''And today Glasgow suffered a major terrorist attack.'' The TV reporter said before Sue muted it.

''We had no idea that was going to happen.'' Waterbender said.

''Do you know what this means?'' Sue asked. She placed a file in the middle of the table.

''What?'' Firebug said.

''The computer has been analysed. They managed to find this.'' Sue explained as she gave them several documents. They showed readings.

''What I want to know is, is why was that computer just there.'' Raidon asked.

''It was a trap. He knew we would be there and he decided to act on that by planting a bomb.'' Sue explained.

''So what do we do now?'' Illusion asked.

''I don't know but we need to work it out soon.'' Sue said.

''There must be a bigger picture to all of this. We just need to be able to see it.'' Waterbender said. Sue checked her phone.

''We are going to Australia. Something has happened.'' Sue said.

They arrived in Australia a few hours later. They drove up to a research facility in the middle of the desert. It was destroyed and the main facility was up in smoke.

''What the hell happened here?'' Raidon asked. They were in their full armour and had their assault rifles. Their armour was a little scratched but it was fine.

''I think a bomb went off.'' Firebug said as he looked around the area.

''Do you think it was our guy?'' Illusion asked. She was looking through some pieces of paper

''I have no idea, it seems like him.'' Waterbender said as she looked around.

''Guys you should see this.'' Illusion yelled. She picked up a piece of paper.

''What?'' Firebug asked.

''Rachel Lang was here.'' Illusion said. She had a report about Rachel being experimented on.

An explosion went off which threw Firebug several meters back.

''Take cover.'' Raidon yelled. Firebug got up and healed. They all ran for cover but several jeeps approached them.

''Get on the ground now.'' The soldiers yelled. Beast Squad were surrounded by soldiers.

''Sue we need some help here.'' Raidon yelled down his radio.

Sue was in the office with several other people.

''Hang on, I will sort this out.'' Sue replied down her radio.

Darius and four soldiers burst in. The were dressed in complete black and had assault rifles. Darius walked up to Sue and put a pistol to her head.

''You are going to do what I say.'' Darius said to Sue.

''What the hell is going on?'' Sue asked.

''We are taking over. Tell your men to stand down.'' Darius explained.

''No.'' Sue answered. Darius then shot a man.

''Do I need to repeat myself?'' Darius asked.

''Stand down.'' Sue said down the radio.

''Stand down guys.'' Raidon said. Beast Squad then put their guns on the ground and surrendered.

Darius then watched Beast Squad be arrested via the satellite cam.

''Shouldnt you be dead?'' Sue asked.

''Not really no. Now two things. First I want your men to kill Colin Sutherland and secondly, I want you to find Rachel Lang.'' Darius said.

''Or what?'' Sue asked.

''Or I tell my men to open fire.'' Darius said. He gave her his phone which showed a video of Amy and Tommy's brother tied to a chair. A man with a shotgun was standing next to them and one of Darius' bombs was there.

''You are a monster.'' Sue said. She couldn't let them die.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I need to know if you liked this and what would you like to see next. I have a twitter account on my profile where I will post updates about the stories and exclusive character posters. To sum up; Darius has Sue hostage. What will Beast Squad do? It may get a little confusing because it ties in with my Rachel Lang story which will be published soon. Until next time, have fun.**


	5. The end

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie. **

Beast Squad chapter 5: The end

Sue and several other people were in the room with Darius and several of his men.

''Time to choose Sue. Your family or your friend.'' Darius said. He was dressed in all black with a skull in the middle of his chest. His men were dressed the same but had masks on.

''But an innocent man dies.'' Sue said. She was referring to Colin Sutherland.

''He is not innocent.'' Darius said smiling.

Beast Squad were in a helicopter.

''Have you got any ideas?'' Illusion asked.

''Shut up.'' One of the soldiers said.

''I have an idea.'' Firebug said.

''I said shut up.'' One of the soldiers said. He hit Firebug with his gun but it went through his head.

Beast Squad were in an airplane. Firebug was driving.

''They know we arent there.'' Illusion said.

''We will be there soon.'' Firebug said.

Darius, Sue and the others were in the room.

''It turns out they bluffed us.'' One of Darius' soldiers said down the radio.

''I want to communicate with them.'' Darius said to Sue.

''Here.'' Sue said as she turned on the radio.

''Is this Beast Squad?'' Darius said into the radio.

''Who is this?'' Raidon asked.

''Darius, remember how you just killed me?'' Darius asked.

''I've killed a few people.'' Raidon said.

''You electrocuted me and I fell off the USS Superman.'' Darius said.

''You are dead.'' Raidon said.

''I don't mean to disappoint.'' Darius said.

''How are you alive?'' Raidon asked.

''I have friends in high places.'' Darius said. He started to laugh.

''He has Amy.'' Sue yelled. Darius hit her.

''Then we are coming for you.'' Raidon said.

The plane started to approach the base in which Sue was at.

''Are you guys ready?'' Waterbender asked.

The plane started to approach the base. The men with skulls on their chest ran out and started to get ready to shoot it down. The plane started to approach whilst several men got RPGs ready. Firebug sent out a burst of flames to take out some of the men. The plane managed to crash into the base without receiving too much damage.

''Is everyone alright?'' Waterbender asked.

''I think so, so plan of action?'' Raidon asked. They got their equipment ready and ran out.

Raidon threw two grenades as he ran out. The rest of the group ran out and started to open fire. Two jeeps started to drive towards them. Boss stood in front of one of them which crushed the front. He jumped on the top and shot the men inside. Waterbender fired a load of water making the jeep slip and flip over.

Firebug took out his sword and put fire through it. He took out several guys. Illusion picked up and RPG and shot down a helicopter. Raidon electrocuted several guys.

Darius was in the office.

''They're here. We go to plan B when it comes to Colin.'' Darius said down his radio.

Colin was in a hotel. He was staying in New York and was very paranoid.

''I don't care I just want you to get out of here.'' Colin screamed down the phone. A Gyrocopter appeared with a machine gun attached to it. It started to fire and Colin ran for his bedroom. He got shot in the leg and fell to the ground. The room was destroyed. A soldier with a skull on his chest leaned out of the gyrocopter. He had a submachine gun in his hand.

''Kill confirmed.'' The man said before shooting Colin. The bullet hit him in the chest. He then threw in a couple of grenades.

''Just what I want to hear.'' Darius said down the radio.

Beast Squad are running towards the main building.

''These guys don't like to go down.'' Waterbender said. She shot a guy three times but he seemed fine.

''Aim for the heads.'' Illusion said. She then shot a guy in the head. Raidon electrocuted two whist Firebug set one on fire. Boss picked one up and threw him to the ground. They then burst into the main building.

''Get to the main building.'' Firebug yelled.

They fought their way through the building taking out several guys.

''Get ready. Use body shields if you need to.'' Darius said. He picked up Sue and put a gun to her head.

''Ready?'' Illusion asked. Boss nodded.

The door burst open and the men in skulls started to fire until they ran out of ammo.

''It was a god damn illusion.'' Darius yelled. Waterbender and Firebug made a load of steam enter the room. Raidon fired a few bursts of electricity killing Darius' men but only wounding Darius. He made the door close and the window smash. He climbed out. Beast Squad entered.

''Hey guys.'' Sue said. She started to type on her computer.

''Are you ok?'' Illusion asked.

''Get in there now.'' Sue yelled down the radio.

Amy and Tommy's brother were being held hostage. A couple of soldiers burst in and shot the man in the skull. They then untied the hostages and defused the bomb.

''Shit, are they ok?'' Raidon asked. Sue nodded.

''He went out the window.'' One of the hostages said.

''I'm going.'' Firebug said.

''We're coming with you.'' Waterbender replied.

Beast Squad jumped out of the window. They Darius run towards a helicopter. Firebug fired a ball of fire at it but he deflected it back at them. Waterbender managed to counteract it.

''Vivian it has failed.'' Darius yelled as the helicopter started up. Beast Squad started to shoot the helicopter until it wouldn't take off.

''Get out now. It is over.'' Raidon yelled. Darius stepped out.

''You haven't worked it out yet have you? Darius said.

''Worked out what?'' Firebug asked.

''I can manipulate reality.'' Darius said. The helicopter then started to take off. He jumped in and started piloting it.

''Boss now.'' Waterbender yelled.

Boss ran towards the helicopter. It was only just taking off but he jumped up and brought it to the ground. He ripped the doors open and threw Darius out.

''This is over.'' Raidon said.

''Fuck you.'' Darius said. He then spat at him. Waterbender then covered him in water.

''No fuck you.'' Raidon said. He then fired an electrical bolt at Darius.

Beast Squad and Amy were in a restaurant having a meal.

''So how have you been recovering?'' Raidon asked.

''Better now that you let me use your name, Peter.'' Amy said. The two kissed. Sue walked in.

''Peter we need to talk.'' Sue said.

''She only said that when shes serious.'' Firebug said.

''Shut up Jeff.'' Sue said. Firebug was instantly silent since she used his name.

''What is up?'' Raidon asked.

''Michael has been shot. We need a donor.'' Sue explained. The team remembered Michael and they liked him.

''Why me?'' Raidon asked.

''I would rather tell you this in private.'' Sue said.

''We are a team. We don't share anything.'' Raidon said.

''We know your blood matches because you are related. He is your father.'' Sue explained.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I need to know if you liked this and what would you like to see next. I have a twitter account on my profile where I will post updates about the stories and exclusive character posters. To sum up; Darius is dead, or is he? Vivian has an army. Raidon and Michael are related, do not hate me, me and some other people thought it would be a good idea. It may get a little confusing because it ties in with my Rachel Lang story which will be published soon. Until next time, have fun.**


End file.
